Wings of Fire - Forest Fuck
by RipjawShadowWolf
Summary: The characters of the RainWings kingdom experience each other in a way the never have before. WARNING. CONTAINS SEX, RAPE, LESBIAN, GAY AND FUTA.
1. Glory X DeathBringer

Glory sat on her throne. She had done it all. Went from a prisoner held hostage in a cave to the Queen of the RainWings and NightWings. Sitting on her throne she wondered what to do now. She was beginning to feel bored when DeathBringer walked in. DeathBringer always spiced things up. He was hot, strong and was very into Glory. "Hello, your majesty", DeathBringer said. "Come up here and have a seat with me." Glory responded. "So, I was thinking today maybe we cou-", DeathBringer stopped. Glory dragged her talon across DeathBringer's cock. "I had something else in mind." Glory said. She rubbed her legs against his and kept touching his cock. "Okay." DeathBringer responded. She dragged her claws right to the tip of his cock and began to rub. DeathBringer began to moan as Glory was rubbing harder and faster. Glory's pussy began to tingle, she couldn't wait until it was inside her. After enough rubbing, DeathBringer's big, throbbing, hot, meaty cock was at it's full size and it began bulging with lust as Glory shoved the cock down her throat. "By the three moons!" DeathBringer groaned. His cock was so big, it was hard to fit in her little slut mouth. He slid it back out and jammed it further than before. Glory's body shook with horniness and she sucked harder. His cock bulged as it slid in and out of her mouth. Glory then laid her talons on his cock and began to jerk him off while sucking. His cock started to turn red as he was about to cum. Glory squeezed tighter and sped up her hands. Her hands and mouth on his cock DeathBringer was so hard right now and wanted to cum so badly. "Uhh, babe, ahh, I'm gonna cum." DeathBringer moaned out. Glory jerked him off until she could taste a bit of pre cum. She then swallowed his cock so much, she could lick his balls, which she did with joy. DeathBringer's cock was so deep that glory started to tear up from gagging, so he came right into the back of her throat. "Ahhhh". DeathBringer groaned with enjoyment. Glory moaned but she was shut up by the cum filling up her throat. He tried to pull out but Glory grabbed his cock and shoved even further in and swallowed all the cum in her throat and off his cock. "Mmm, you were so big." Glory moaned. "I wanna have another session like this, but this time your big cock will resize my tiny little, slut asshole. That is an order from your queen." Glory said as she winked. A knock on the door, meant Glory had to go back to work. "I'll see you tonight." Glory said. "Definitely." DeathBringer responded. Glory opened up the door to see Kinkajou. "Hey Glory, can you help me with something." Kinkajou said. "Sure." Responded Glory. Then the two flew off to help the RainWing Kingdom.


	2. Glory X Kinkajou (Lesbian Rape)

Glory flew off with Kinkajou to go help the Kingdom, she was it's ruler after all. "Hey Glory! We're almost here." Kinkajou exclaimed. Glory looked puzzled. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This house isn't supposed to be here/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". In front of them was a massive, empty treehouse. "What's this?" Glory asked. They flew inside and saw a beautiful bedroom, lined with carpet and banners, all meeting in the center at a large bed. "Don't know this place Glory? I thought you knew everything in your kingdom? Your knowledge is something I admired about you." Kinkajou explained. Her eyes locked onto Glory's. "But there is something I admire more…" she said as she grabbed Glory's fat ass. She shoved Glory onto the bed and began to rub her nipples. "Ahh, Wait, ooo, Kinkajou, uhhh, stop it!" Glory exclaimed. "Looks like someone doesn't want to play. Don't worry I have just the thing." Kinkajou explained. She reached underneath the bed and pulled out a pink chain. She grabbed one of Glory's talons and tied the chain around it. "What the hell Kinkajou. STOP!" Glory screamed out. She tried to push Kinkajou off her but she hit Glory in the face with the chain. "Oww, *sob* please *sniffle* stop." Glory cried as Kinkajou tightened the chain around her talons to the bed rail. "Here's where the fun starts." Kinkajou said. She laid on the bed and placed her snout right next to Glory's pussy and began to lick. Glory tried to pull her legs back, but Kinkajou pulled her back and Glory gave up. Kinkajou's tongue penetrated Glory's pussy, making little swish sounds as her tongue swirled inside Glory. She licked faster and harder, making Glory's pussy wetter. Pussy juices leaked all over Kinkajou's face and she licked them all up. "Your pussy tastes sooo good." Kinkajou said to Glory, who just laid there, limp, paralyzed from the trauma she was suffering through. Kinkajou realized Glory wasn't going to cum from this, so she slid underneath her, soaking up all her back sweat as she did. Kinkajou used her back sweat to lube up Glory's tailhole, and then shoved a claw in, deep. Glory let out a small yelp and laid there almost motionless. Kinkajou took her finger out and jammed it down Glory's pussy, then licked her tailhole. Kinkajou felt Glory's tits with her tail as she was rimming her, and fingered her harder and deeper. Her whole pussy was expanded as Kinkajou pushed her whole talon into her vagina, ripping it into the process. Blood dripped out and streamed into her tailhole and onto Kinkajou's tongue, so she shoved her talon deeper. She pulled her talon back out and slammed it in again and again after that. Glory's body couldn't handle the pleasure and she came all over Kinkajou's face. Glory twitched a bit and Kinkajou pulled her tongue out of the bloody tailhole."Just one thing, I'm not done." Kinkajou said as she pulled out a strap on from underneath the bed. She rigged it up the Glory and mounted it. Her pleasure was unimaginable as Glory's cock penetrated her little pussy. She pulled her hips up and down on the cock, until she felt her climax coming. She stretched her pussy off of the dick, when Glory popped back into action and jammed it right up her tailhole causing it to rip. Glory shoved the cock in repeatedly with more strength than she ever had, all the while blood flying out on her. The pain hurt so bad, but it felt so good and Kinkajou busted her cum in the air. The cum drenched her pussy and Glory's cock. Kinkajou pulled her tailhole off slowly, trying to cause as little pain to herself as possible. When she turned around Glory was thrashing at her, only restrained by the chains. "Fuck you! You stupid dyke bitch. When I get out of here I'm gonn-." Glory screamed but silenced when Kinkajou stabbed her with a tranq dart. "Sorry. Goodnight." Kinkajou responded. Glory's vision faded as she fell asleep. When she awoke her chains were gone and she got up to leave, but before she left, she grabbed the strap on. This will be useful


	3. DeathBringer X Jambu (Gay(

DeathBringer was horny as hell. Glory had made him so hard and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her big tits, tight ass, perfect face, he was obsessed and so ready for tonight. But he couldn't wait, the feeling was too strong. He began to rub talon against his cock. Up and down until he was fully erected. "Hello, is Glory here? She needs to try this new batch of strawberries." Jambu burst in and said. DeathBringer quickly shielded his dick with his wings, "Uhh, she's gone right now." DeathBringer answered. "Oh, I'll just leave some strawberries for her." He responded and walked over to their kitchen table. Still thinking about Glory, DeathBringer said, "Man RainWings are so beautiful." He looked over at Jambu and saw his tight ass. DeathBringer wondered what kind of cock he was packing. "Like, really beautiful." DeathBringer said. With this comment, Jambu's cock unsheathed and popped out, which he quickly tried to hide and put it back in. DeathBringer grabbed it first though and began to pull on it, his cock throbbing up against Jambu's asscheeks. "Let me see what one tastes like." DeathBringer said sexually. DeathBringer dropped to his knees and began to lick his cock. His tongue swirled around the tip and soon enough, his whole mouth was in. He sucked on it and pushed it deeper each time. The warmth and wetness of DeathBringer's mouth was so hot it made Jambu wanna cum instantly. Precum dripped down DeathBringer's throat as Jambu's cock slid in and out. "It's so argh fucking uooh big." DeathBringer moaned out. Jambu felt his veins pulsing and his cock thumping, so he knew what was gonna happen next. "I'm gonna cum!" Jambu screamed. Instantly, DeathBringer stopped sucking, "You're not done yet. I haven't even gotten to ride it." DeathBringer said. Jambu started to lube up his cock as he kissed DeathBringer's. He turned DeathBringer around and started to lube up his asshole. He stuck a finger in, then pulled out his cockiness slammed it into DeathBringer's tiny asshole. DeathBringer moaned so hard, the citizens might be able to hear it. He pulled it out slowly and then shoved it in deeper. His cock pounded DeathBringer and he moaned louder and louder. "Pound me with your big cock!" DeathBringer moaned out and Jambu listened. His cock, harder than ever ripped open DeathBringer's tailhole. "Unghhh, ahh, it doesn't matter, keep fucking me. DeathBringer responded. Jambu started to moan as he began to fuck DeathBringer again. Before Jambu came, DeathBringer pulled the cock out his ass and began to rub his. Jambu laid on the table, his cock sticking straight up and DeathBringer put his in Jambu's asshole. As he repeatedly slammed it in, he rubbed Jambu's cock, who was putting his hips into DeathBringer's cock. The huge cock in his asshole made it almost impossible for Jambu to cum, and he began to feel it coming out. His semen got all in DeathBringer's mouth and dripped onto his dick. DeathBringer's cock released all its cum right into Jambu's asshole and it filled him up. Sweaty, drenched in cum and horny, the two began to rub each other off. DeathBringer scooped up some cum from Jambu's asshole as it dripped out and lathered his dick in it. The two lay, there fucking until someone walked in. "DeathBringer!?" Glory said.


	4. Rainforest Orgy (Gay Orgy)

p id="docs-internal-guid-eb22db08-7fff-e0cc-8e6e-b5e8187ee63b" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It made Glory really horny to see her man fucking Jambu. "Wait, unhh, Glory, ahh, I can explain, uhh!" DeathBringer moaned out, Jambu fucking his tailhole vigorously all the while. Glory's pussy lips spread as her vagina became wetter from the sight in front of her. She laid her ass down on the floor and shoved one finger inside her pussy, pulling it in and out. "No, uhh, keep going, ahh, it makes me really horny." Glory moaned out, and with that Jambu began to fuck DeathBringer once again. DeathBringer was laying on the ground with his legs spread, as Jambu kneeled in front of him and penetrated his tailhole. The NightWing began to jerk his cock as Jambu was going up his ass. Jambu's cock was throbbing from the pure pleasure of DeathBringer's hole, it was so tight and he was gonna use that to his advantage. Glory inserted two more fingers and felt the wonderful sensation, when a cock went straight into her mouth. She looked up to see Kinkajou, wielding a strap-on and fingering her own ass. Glory would deal with her later, but slobbered on the cock, drenching it in spit. "Keep on sucking you little slut! Swallow this dick!" Kinkajou teased. Jambu kept on fucking DeathBringer, when the Night Dragon crossed his legs, making his tailhole twice as tight. Jambu couldn't handle the pleasure and bent down over DeathBringer's cock, shoving it far down his throat and swirling his tongue around the tip. "Uhh, Babe, ahh, you're gonna, unhh, make me cum, unhh!" DeathBringer moaned out, his cock bulging with excitement. Glory slid her other talon into Kinkajou's barely visible pussy and began to finger fuck it. "Yeah, ahh, keep fucking my, ooo, pussy, ahh, you little slut, uhh!" Kinkajou exclaimed. Glory slid 3 talons in and went deeper than ever, which made Kinkajou tremble with pleasure, as Glory could feel her own pussy juices sliding onto her hand. Jambu's cock was so big and hard, DeathBringer needed more of it, so he slammed his tight little ass onto Jambu's meat as hard as he could again and again, all the while moaning, "Unhh, yeah, fuck me daddy, unhh, harder daddy, uhh!" Jambu sucked on DeathBringer until he felt cum rising out his own penis, and DeathBringer slammed his tight ass deep onto it. Semen flooded from his cock, filling up every little crevice of his now stretched tailhole. DeathBringer jerked his cock hard when he felt the warm liquid rising inside him, "Yes daddy, unhh, fill me up, uhh, deeper, ahh, harder!" Jambu shoved his cock even deeper making DeathBringer moan as cum flew out his cock into Jambu's warm jaws. Jambu swallowed it all on DeathBringer's big cock, making the NightWing let out a feminine scream of pleasure. The two RainWing females stared with perversion and Kinkajou shoved the cock deeper. Glory fingered her pussy hard and fast for one last big cum. Juices flooded out her tight, slut pussy and splattered Kinkajou's strap-on and pussy. "Fuck, ahh, oh my god ahh!" Glory squealed out. At the moment of Glory's cum, Kinkajou's pussy burst all over The Queen's face and her own cock. The two panted and Glory began to lick all the cum off the strap-on and out of Kinkajou's pussy. Jambu had finally sucked all the cum off of DeathBringer's massive erection, and the two rotated into a 69 position, so DeathBringer could suck the cum off of Jambu, and Jambu could lick his own cum out of DeathBringer. After a long and hard session, the two sat there making out, when a voice broke the silence. "Hey, DeathBringer, I have something for you." Glory spoke out. The NightWing turned to see the queen on her throne wearing a strap-on and jerking it softly. He walked towards her and bowed down to her, when she shoved the cock down his throat. He sucked on it, showing lots of love for the tip, "Oh yes, keep sucking on my big cock, you're just my little boy toy, my little twink sex slave, go down on my cock now!" Glory ordered. DeathBringer stood up, crossed his legs to show off his tight little ass, and slid it onto the strap-on. Glory shoved it down deep, slapping her thighs against his hind legs, and making him moan in pleasure. DeathBringer stared, as across the room was Jambu getting his tailhole stretched by Kinkajou's massive cock. The two gays made eye contact and began to jerk off to each other, while being pounded by their respective female. Jambu's cock started to feel the feeling again and he came all over the floor, squealing out in pleasure. Glory saw this and knew DeathBringer wouldn't be too far behind, so she shoved her cock as deep as she could inside her bodyguard. DeathBringer slammed down his ass, making it stretch more than it ever had before and he came all over Jambu, who was now slobbering on his ballsack. The four the lay on the ground all panting, admiring what had just happened./span/p 


End file.
